Estúpida Boda
by Yui-Chan04
Summary: Butch decide pedirle matrimonio a kaoru. Aceptando participar en una película para practicar como se lo diría. kaoru, ¿estará celosa? ¿O hará algo para aparecer improvisadamente?— ¡Que tú, qué!—Solo interpretare un estúpido papel Kaoru—


_**Estúpida Boda**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece_

_**Advertencia:** Ooc._

_La trama es mía, espero les guste._

_¡Nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

— ¡Que tú, qué!—Gritó con preocupación una pelinegra apuntándolo nerviosa dejando caer la tostada que estaba comiendo hace unos segundos.

— Que me casare Kaoru no es difícil de procesar

—Creo que no te importo—Kaoru masculló cerrando sus puños bajando la mirada.

—Solo interpretare un estúpido papel Kaoru—Comentó exasperado el pelinegro sobándose con sus dedos la sien.

—Ese estúpido papel, me está quitando a mi novio—Exclamó exasperada abriendo bruscamente la puerta y mirar por el rabillo del ojo por última vez al pelinegro.

—Como digas, Kaoru—Butch respondió mirando nuevamente el libreto que sostenía en sus manos, ignorando el fuerte golpe que causo la puerta.

* * *

—Eres una Idiota— masculló el pelinegro observando la pequeña caja de terciopelo— y pensar que acepté este estúpido trabajo para estar preparado para pedirte matrimonio. —Butch murmuró arrojando el libreto hacia la ventana y agarrar la pequeña caja. — no sabes cuánto te amo, estúpida.

* * *

—Mierda Kaoru, cálmate despertaras a Masaru—regaño una pelirroja sosteniendo en sus brazos a un bebe de cabellera pelirroja y una gorra roja en miniatura.

—Que me calme, Momoko—respondió Kaoru mirándola angustiosa— él idiota que es el amor de mi vida se va a casar con una maldita desgraciada. ¡Entiéndelo! Oh, el malnacido de Brick ya te contagió su poco coeficiente—bufó molesta.

—no insultes a mi esposo, aunque Kaoru ¡Maldita sea es un papel para una película! Es una boda F—A—L—S—A—Momoko deletreo exasperada tratando de hacer entender a la pelinegra. — ahora no seas testaruda y ve a disculparte con Butch.

—que se pudra ese engreído—Kaoru respondió mordiendo levemente su labio.

—Testadura, —comentó molesta por la actitud de la morena— haz lo que quieras estas muy grandecita para yo estar detrás de ti—murmuró Momoko antes de desaparecer por el largo pasillo.

—Me pregunto si—Kaoru levanto la vista para divisar la hora que marcaba el reloj de pared. —Chasqueó la lengua molesta, levantándose del cómodo sofá que estaba ocupando hace unos segundos—lo que me haces hacer estúpido—Rió por lo bajo cerrando la puerta.

* * *

— ¡Corte! —grita un peliblanco acomodando sus gafas—Butch, ¿Qué sucede te veo distraído? —Habló acercándose a Butch tocando su hombro preocupado.

—No es nada importante—exclamó haciendo una mueca, y suspirar resignado.

—Butchy mi amor, porque te detienes si iba tan bien la escena—hablo Himeko acercándose melosamente al brazo del moreno.

—Espacio personal—Butch respondió cortante alejándose de la pelirroja

— ¿Seguro que puedes seguir?—preguntó el peliblanco, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Butch y una sonrisa calmada—Toma número cincuenta—comentó sentándose nuevamente.

—_Tú y yo caminamos por caminos separados_—musitó Butch alejándose de Himeko.

—_Vamos, vamos no me dejes así_—Himeko lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo y girarlo hacia ella a cortando la distancia.

—_Te lo dije la primera vez que nos vimos_, —Endureció la mirada soltándose del agarre de ella—_no podemos estar juntos, no podemos compartir y nunca nos casaremos_—se giró caminado.

— _¡Espera!_ —Gritó alguien a sus espaldas—aferrándose a su chaqueta

—_Nunca pensé que algún día vería romperse esa frágil relación_. —Susurró abrazándolo posesivamente.

—Eso no está en el guión Himeko—Murmuro extrañado el moreno.

—ni ella tampoco—contestó burlona Kaoru.

—Kaoru, ¿eres tú? —preguntó tenso dejándose abrazar posesivamente por la pelinegra y como su respiración chocaba en su espalda

—_No soy Kaoru, soy Elizabeth_—Corrigió soltándose y mirar la cámara sonriente— y tú—apuntó a Himeko recibiendo una cara de enojo y sorpresa

— _Que quieres Elizabeth_—comentó retándola tomando una posición recta abanicándose pausadamente mostrando sus ahora azules ojos.

—_La mano de este apuesto hombre, eso es lo que quiero_—Ensancho su sonrisa, tomando la mano del pelinegro sonrojándolo.

—Señor director—murmuro una pelinegra de ojos lilas al peliblanco—Esto no está en el guión que escribí—comentó desorientada mirando los azules ojos de su acompañante.

—no te apresures Yui¸ solo observa a esa chica está dando esa chispa que necesitábamos—habló revolviendo su cabello, y mirar nuevamente la escena.

—Lo que diga señor director—Respondió acomodando su cabello y seguir mirando.

— _¿mi mano?_ —preguntó desconcertado Butch mirando a Kaoru sonrojado.

—_Así es_, —habló arrodillándose al frente de él—sacando de su bolsillo la caja de terciopelo que había encontrado en la mesa de estar—Alonso—Respiró profundó y sonrió—_Te amé el primer día que retire de la comisura de tus labios la crema que fue el día que nos conocimos por primera vez, te amé la vez que me propusiste ser tu novia, te amé y te amo ahora y a así ha sido siempre. Ahora solo me pregunto una cosa, te gustaría estar a mi lado por la eternidad. _—sonreía con las mejillas sonrojadas y algunas lágrimas y abriendo la pequeña caja mostrando un precioso anillo de oro con las iniciales de él y de ella

—_Se supone que debía ser yo el que te lo propusiera_—Comentó irónico—_pero ya que estoy en esta situación, acepto mi hermoso ángel._ —Se agacho a la altura de ella, tomando el anillo y ubicarlo en uno de sus dedos.

—_sabes, estaré ahí para ti, no dejare que nadie te arranque las alas y te separe de mi lado, si es necesario me volvería posesivo porque tú eres mi tesoro, mi primer amor, mi mitad_. —Butch acorto la distancia de ambos posando sus labios sobre los de ellas, calmadamente sonriendo una que otra vez, jugando con la cavidad del otro y explorando hasta saciar su sed.

— ¡corte! ¡Se Graba! —Exclamó eufórico el peliblanco abrazando a la pelinegra—Que te dije Yui—Comentó sonriente.

—Lo sé—contesto devolviendo el abrazo.

—Ese director si es extraño—Kaoru comentó mirando al peliblanco colocarle a la pelinegra unas orejas de cachorro.

—Así es más divertido, grabar—respondió sonriente sosteniendo la mano de la morena y besarle la frente— Vamos, tenemos una luna de miel que practicar—Habló con un deje de perversión.

* * *

Eso es todo, bueno llevo mi tiempo si escribir nada.

Sé que tengo una historia sin actualizar, pero es que si no escribía la idea no estaría tranquila. Pero tratare de actualizar mi otra historia.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. [Reviews] (?)


End file.
